Pidgit vs. Beezo
Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Welcome back to Roy's Sports Hall! Jelectro and I are still here, and we're ready for a great battle to begin. Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Even though Jelectro was knocked out last week, he is still invincible, by the way. Roy: I wish. Now let's get things started! I wanna find out who the Tourist of the Week is! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Of course. In the Blue Corner, coming from Mario 2 and with a weakness to vegetables and being thrown, it's Beezo! Beezo: I hate my name... and I hate you Pidgit! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: And in the Red Corner, coming from Mario 2 and with a weakness to being off his carpet, our one-time champ is Pidgit! Pidget: Soon to be two, oh yeah! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: As always (not really), here is Larry with his analysis. Larry? Larry: I'm going with Pidgit this week. I just found out from a very reliable source that he has psychic powers... can't beat that! Back to you, Jelectro. Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: And now it's time for the Tourist of the Week to be announced! Roy, if you will... Roy: Of course, and it's about time too! Lemmy had better have chosen me this time. Larry: Roy... you're not a tourist. Roy: Don't care! Well let's see now... Roy snaps his fingers and the envelope appears in his hand. Roy: The winner- gah! What was Lemmy thinking?! This... this... Ludwig: Out with it, Roy. Who's the winner? Roy: The Tourists of the Week are Husky/Washu and Max Jones! Washu: What? Really?! No way! Max Jones: Uh... has the Tourist of the Week been announced yet Who won? Husky: Baconbaconbaconbacon! Roy: What kind of a motley crew is this?! And Tourists of the Week? Is that legal? Max Jones: If Lemmy says so then sure. Washu: Hey, Lemmy would like to thank you for your good work here. Roy: Whatever. Start the battle already! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Paging Koopa Troopa! Koopa Troopa to the ring! Koopa Troopa: I'm on break! See ya Thursday. Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: ... Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Uh... start! Roy: Stupid Lemmy... Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: The competitors take to the air and fly right at each other. They collide and bounce off, no damage. Beezo: Next time I'll aim my spear better. Pidgit: Oh yeah? Well next time I'll come down right on your head! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Beezo and Pidgit circle around... neither seems willing to make the first move now. Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Beezo throws his spear! But it's a miss! Pidgit: Missed me! Njah! Beezo: Lucky thing I keep a spare spear. Pidgit: Aw... Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Pidgit lunges forward but takes a hit from the new spear. He's off the carpet and down on the floor! Beezo:''- Haha! Battle over! '''Pidgit: Nuh uh! How about this?! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Huh? Something weird's happening. Pidgit is standing immobile, staring at Beezo... now Beezo is plummeting towards the floor at an incredible rate! CRASH Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Beezo was sent headfirst into the floor! That must have been the psychic powers Larry mentioned. Pidgit: Yes! Battle over! Beezo: N... no! I'm still here! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: Beezo's off the floor and charging Pidgit, who was caught off-guard. Oh, a left and a right and a left and a... since when can Beezo punch like that? Pidgit: Woahoahoah... Beezo: That's... it! Hahaha! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: I'd call that over. How about you, Roy? Roy: No, Pidgit's still in there. Pidgit: Lookit all da pwetty birdies! Jelectro: Bzz! Ludwig: ... Roy: Alright, fine. Beezo wins. Beezo: Yeah! Washu: Oh no! Husky: Baconbaconbaconbacon! Max Jones: Was there a battle just now? Roy: Well, at least I get my consolation price. Oh Husky, Washu, Max Jones! Washu: Leave us alone! Husky: Baconbaconbaconbacon! Roy: ... Max Jones! Max Jones: Gah! I'm awake! Roy: This may be a shock for you, but- ha! Husky, Washu, and Max Jones: BlagadiblagadiblagadiblagadiAAH! Husky/Washu: End transmission! Max Jones: Was something transmitting?